Six Week Of Pure Hell
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: The next fic in the Six saga!sequel to After Six Months The weeks of the wedding and the wedding.


Six Weeks Of Pure Hell

* * *

These past six weeks have been ones from pure hell. Planning a wedding with your best friend who's also getting married with you, is like going through hell.

After I told Duo that Trowa had asked me to marry him, Duo thought it was a good idea to have our weddings on the same day, at the time, in the same place. I was all for it. Until I saw everything I had to help Duo change.

So it was liek hell. Duo even agrees with me. It's almost time for us to stand before the priest now. I'm jittery. My hands are shaking and I feel like I'm going to barf.

"Duo."

He turns t me, braid swinging and ribbon dancing. "Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can do this." I settle a hand on my stomach. "I'm going to be sick."

Duo laughs and pulls me into a hug. "You'll be fine Cattie!"

"What if I forget my vowes!" I shreik suddenly panicked.

"Then look him in the eyes and say whats on your heart." Duo winked at me. "Time to go!" He grins as the piano starts to play a soft melody. "Deep breath Cattie." Taking a deep breath I let myself be pulled from behind the door and Duo and I walk to the men we love.

Trowa's green eyes -eye- locks with mine and I feel fine now. Continuing down the aisle to him I stop in front of him, taking his hand in mine firmly. He gives a small squeeze and the preacher starts his thing. I'm ignoring him for the most part, focusing on the feelings around me. A bright grin comes to my lips as the man asks us to recite our vows to each other. Turning to Trowa I raise his hand to my lips, brushing a kiss across the back.

"I love you." I start out. From their I continue with the well recited words from the bottom of my heart. Raising my eyes and locking them with his. "I have and always will stand by you. You are the one who has captured my heart from day one. I will stand by you and help you in any way I can. If it means I give my life in the process then I'd gladly hand it over to Allah." I smile gently. "I will be there to help you stand should you fall. I will be there to support and offer my love when the world has thrown nothing but bad at you. I will be there when the day comes that we must say our goodbyes to each other. I will love and cherish you with my very being until the day we must part." Lacing our fingers I breath out slowly. "I love and will always love you for who you are. I accept what you have done for the people you love and I will help you if the need arises that you must defend again. For you I will give everything to stay by your side. I love you from the bottom of my heart and from the every essence of my soul. I belong with you and I will stay with you."

The preacher says soemthing and Duo recittes his vowes to Heero. the time has come for Trowa say his. As the words pass his lips, tears form in my eyes. Emotions swarm into me as he speaks. "I love you."

"You are my angel and you are my light. I love you, that means I love what you have done, what you will do and who you are." He raises our hands and presses a kiss to them. "You are my angel sent from the heavens themselves. One your wings I fly. Should you fall I will be there catch you. I will remain by you and help you until you can stand. I am yours until you tell me to leave. I offer everything to you in return for your love." Trowa smiled. "You mean the world to me. I would gladly give everything if it meant keeping you safe. I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I will always love you until the day I die. You are my light. You were the one to give me hope when the world was dark and gray. You showed me that not every human being was greedy and selfish. You gave to me two of the greatest gifts life could offer. You showed me that my life meant more and could mean more if I stayed by your side. With you I am warm and safe. I will remain by you and will continue to love you for all eternity if I may." Emerald eyes held the true question. "Forever and a day." He mummers against my hand. "I love you Quatre, my angel of hope." Tears fell down my cheeks as he finished.

I can veguely remeber Heero saying something. My eyes were to focus on Trowa to notice anything else. As the preahcer said you may kiss your bonded, Trowa pulled my into a light kiss.

"I love you. "I murmured before kissing him again.

"And I you." I kissed trowa again.

"Forever," Another kiss.

"And a day." Another kiss.

"Eternity." We whispered to each other before I pulled him into a heart felt, soul shattering, passionate, demanding kiss.

----

The reception was a very........explosive affair. Howard and Hilde had thought it would have been awesome to have an exploding cake. Well they made it explode, but we were left without a cake. But it was alright because Irea had thought of that and brought a second cake. Heero was teased about how convenient it was. Duo snickered and placed a kiss to his husbands lips before the party really began.

"So Cattie," Duo slung an rm around my shoulders. "Do you think this was worth the six weeks?"

"Yes. After the six weeks of hell. I think this coul only be discribed as heaven."

Duo grinned. "Good." He smiled as he watched Heero and Trowa dance around the floor with Irea and Cathy. "Looks kinda strange don't it."

"It does. Hey Duo, what would you think about moving to a warmer climate?" I had thought of this and made up my mind. We needed a new a place to live, I preferred to have my friends with me.

Violet eyes turned to me. "I wouldn't mind it."

I nodded. "Do you think Heero would go with you?"

"Who sai I was going where?"

I bit my lip. "Trowa and I are going to Hawaii."

Duo's eyes filled with confusion. "Yeah I know honeymoon and all that-"

"Permanently." I whispered. I glanced to him. His mouth fell open and his eyes were wide.

"Permenantly? Quatre, were you going to tell us?" Hurt flashed.

"I was hoping to convince you to come with us." Duo pursed his lips.

"Hey love." Trowa grinned as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a light kiss. Pulling back he glanced to Duo and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We were just talking about Hawaii." Duo said curtly. Heero frowned. "What about it?"

"Seems Tro and Quat are going."

"Duo love, you knew that they-"

"And not coming back." Duo glared.

Heero blinked and turned to us. "What?"

"We need a change. This place holds to many memories. While some are good some are bad." Trowa sighed.

"I would like a place that's full of good memories for the most part." I muttered sorrowfully. "I can't walk down main street and not think bout how I almost lost my life. I can't walk into Markmen's and not think about how Duo was nearly decapitated. Right in front of me." Tears swam as the memory played in my mind.

"Cattie." Duo pulled me into a hug.

"I would love for you two to come with us and stay." I muttered into Duo's shoulder. "My friends mean the world to me."

"I don't know Cattie. I'd love to but I mean, my life's here, Heero's here."

"And if Heero weren't?" Trowa asked, green eyes on Heero.

"Then I'd go where Heero is." Duo stated with conviction as he pulled back. "Just like you'd go where Quatre is Trowa."

"Agreed." Trowa nodded.

"So Heero." I turned to the silent teen.

"I," Heero frowned. "I don't know. Une is having a fit as it is." He murmured.

Hilde came over and demand we each dance with her. Trowa and I tried for the next five and half hours to get Heero to agree. We continued to describe the island and everything to him. We had Duo hooked in an instant. It was with Duo's help in the half an hour that we managed to get Heero to agree.

"The house is already picked out." I smiled gently. "Our present to you." I laughed.

"But Cattie-"

"Your present is coming with us Duo."

Duo nodded. "What about Fei?"

My grin faltered. "That's the small problem we have."

Duo snorted. "Tomorrow. Tonight lets enjoy it while we can!!!!!!" He pulled me onto the dance floor with him.

The six weeks of hell was truly worth it. It truly was.

* * *

Okay so heres the next chapter in this epic Six saga!!!!!!!!! ~VED PS there's two more after this one.....


End file.
